The Strongest in the Universe
by Perfect Carnage
Summary: Is that really too much to ask? To just be the most powerful being in existence? Majin Buu didn't think so, but from the demon's birth, there have been a seemingly endless supply of obstacles in his path. Conatins a tiny shout out to a certain web comic


Is it really so wrong to want to be the strongest in the universe? The universe must think so, for every time I think I've attained ultimate power, I get knocked down.

I first came into being as a mindless destroyer, little more than an animal. I can't tell you much about those days, beyond the fact that I encountered my first real opponent then. One of the Kais, his attack damaged my body, and left a lasting scar in my mind. I felt fear for the first time, and for the first time I absorbed something. My power grew, and the fear went away.

Then I encountered the Dai Kaioshin, a being with power far below my own, but who had a technique that could destroy me. I didn't feel fear then, but I couldn't allow anyone with that kind of power to exist. I absorbed him, and was supposed to be the strongest in the universe. I was, but I was also a fat idiot who didn't know how to use the power.

Then came my encounter with the Saiyans. Vegeta was nothing, his most powerful attack didn't even put a dent in my spirits. Of course, it was Goku who showed a power comparable to my own, a power that surpassed my own. Even then, I knew that I couldn't let such a being exist. But I was too stupid to do anything about it, and then he left. He promised an even stronger fighter would take his place.

I believed him, and waited in anticipation for the mystery fighter to show up. If he was lying, then he would have to be the most powerful being other than me, and I was sure I could beat him. If not, then I'd just beat the stronger fighter. No big deal.

Gotenks was as strong as promised, but I was stronger than I was before, able to keep up with him every step of the way. But the kid was an idiot. Creative, but an idiot. I beat him, absorbed him, became even more powerful.

Gohan's new power couldn't be allowed to exist. I had to be the strongest in existence. I would kill him and/or make that power my own. I was winning, I was the strongest again, and I felt wonderful. The most powerful Majin Buu, past, present and future!

That changed rather quickly when the boys' fusion wore off. Now Gohan was back on his perch as the strongest, and I couldn't let that reality exist. So I cut out the middle man and just absorbed him, adding the only power that surpassed mine to my own. Now I truly was invincible! The mightiest majin!

And then Vegito happened. Their fusion was nothing like the boys, strong enough to kill me, smart enough not to mess around, and permanent. It was bad for me, very bad. I was infuriated the entire time. Every other accomplishment I'd made that day, every increase to my strength, why I might not even have bothered! Killed by Gotenks, killed by Gohan, killed by Vegito, what difference would it really make?

I said that the universe must hate the idea of be being the strongest, and that was just proven true time and time again. Super Saiyan 3, fusion, unlocked potential, even stronger fusion! What else would be thrown at me? A super saiyan 3 fusion with unlocked potential?! But I was determined not to go down without a fight, to pass this series of tests and come out on top! Yes, that's me, Majin Buu, underdog against fate.

I had a trick up my sleeve, but even then, even as a friggin candy, Vegito could still fight! I could almost hear the celestial forces laughing at me as I, the terror of the universe, was pummelled by a coffee candy!

He was going to kill me, I became desperate. There was no way I was going to allow this cheat code of nature to wipe me out; after all I'd done to become the strongest. When I absorbed Vegito, I felt happier than at any moment in my life. I went on a eating spree to celebrate. I even loudly declaredin triumph. "Who's the most powerful being in the universe? Me, Majin Buu, that's who!"

When I found Goku and Vegeta tampering with my people pods, I was enraged beyond belief. I had worked so hard, come so far, done so much, all for it to be reversed? No, I wouldn't allow it! I was on the verge of setting right the natural order when Vegeta pulled the plug.

But even then, I knew Majin Buu was still the strongest in the universe. No more fusion, no more godly warrior. Just two frightened monkeys too arrogant to use the one weapon that could kill me. Even though I was no longer in any kind of control, I still watched in glee as the earth was finally destroyed, as Vegeta was beaten to a bloody pulp, as Goku's Super Saiyan 3 was rendered useless. That will teach them to mess with Buu! Now I really was the strongest in the universe!

Think your Spirit Bomb can stop me? Fool! I pushed it back, fuelled by the childlike confidence in my ability. When the sky came crashing down on me, as the symbol of my failure threw my hostage from my grasp, I couldn't even believe it. All I'd done, every sneaky manoeuvre, every bit of planning, and for what? To be killed by a saiyan still! Killed by Gotenks, killed by Gohan, killed by Vegito, killed by Goku, what difference was there?

All it meant was that I wasn't the strongest.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

The child is reborn as a human, my conscious sustained by it. Nothing happens until the boy meets Goku. Heh. Even with so little of me, he still knows what should be. He should be the strongest. It adds to his rage, his power, but it's still not enough. Goku offers to train him, and he accepts. So do I, it means I may be the strongest again, someday. Learn how they keep coming up with these tricks, cheating fate. Nothing really changes. Even with the kaioken, I'm still not the strongest. How much longer will this humiliation last?

I'm at a tournament. I see a me who was successful. A me who became everything I ever wanted to be. That Super Buu is not afraid of Vegito, of anyone! Everything I dreamed of being. In this boy's body, I'm still weaker than many, not even the strongest from my own universe. I have nothing left but my failure. I'm not even a majin anymore, not even Buu. I'm Uub. As the Super Buu begins his assault on the assembled universes, I can see no fear present in his eyes. He knows that there is nothing that can stop him, the most powerful being in the multiverse. Then it occurs to me, why continue, why go on? So I just stop thinking, let myself fade out completely even as the boy accesses more of my power, it's clear he doesn't need me. I allow my mind to finally give up its existence and join the rest of me. There's no more reason to stay here.

No need to keep getting reminded of my failures.


End file.
